<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: Family by AvatarKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539365">Day 1: Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten'>AvatarKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDP OC Week Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Dion's death, Agate and Armel both struggle to cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDP OC Week Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic on here so tagging was new to me, if I missed any tags sorry about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of rustling sheets filled Agate's ears as she tossed and turned in her bed. It had been almost 2 hours since she had gone to bed yet she hadn't been able to sleep for even a minute. The bed felt cold, it felt too big for just her to be sleeping in it. It had only been a few months since...</p><p>She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about all that. It'll only keep me up longer she thought, trying to ignore the tears already forming in her eyes. Just like how for the past few nights she'd been trying to ignore the absence of a warm chest pressed against her back. How she'd try to ignore missing the feeling of a strong arm around her middle, pulling her closer.</p><p>"Dion..." she whispered aloud, her voice breaking as she did so. Her pillow soon became damp with tears as she sobbed, thoughts of her lost love now running rampant in her mind.</p><p>"Mama?" </p><p>A small voice interrupted her crying, the sliver of light coming through the slightly opened door shifting her thoughts away from her grief.</p><p>"Armel? What are you doing up?" she asked, beckoning the small elf at her door over. </p><p>"I had a nightmare..." he said, climbing into the bed and into his mother's arms.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Agate asked, gently stroking her baby's always messy hair, soothing his trembling. </p><p>"It was about dad," Armel admitted, causing Agate's motions to stop for a quick second out of shock. </p><p>"Hmm, that makes two of us. I was thinking about him too," she said, pulling her son a little closer. She knew Dion's death had been incredibly hard on Armel, the young Earthblood not knowing how to grasp that his father wouldn't be coming home. He needed all the comfort he could get, even more than she did. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment, the mother and son both not knowing what to say next.</p><p>"Mama?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"...I miss him."</p><p>Agate sighed quietly when he said this. It was moments like this where she couldn't help but wonder why the world was so cruel. Why did this war have to start? Why did it have to take her husband away from her? Her son's father? What was the reason? She didn't deserve this, she had only been fighting for what she believed was right. Armel especially had done nothing to deserve this pain; he was just a little kid. Dion wouldn't want her to think like this though. He was the type to always try to bring others up, to make them happy. Before they met, Agate was closed off, didn't want to be close to anyone. But he changed that. He couldn't stand seeing others alone or upset, it's what Agate loved most about him.</p><p>"I miss him too... more than anything," she began, "but you know what?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If he was here, well, he wouldn't want to see you sad. Nothing made him happier than seeing you and I happy," Agate said, gently wiping away tears that had formed in Armel's eyes, smiling softly at the young elf. That made him feel better, she could tell.</p><p>"Why don't you sleep with me for the night, I think we could both use the company," she asked, trying not to chuckle at Armel's enthusiastic nod. She settled back down in a comfortable position, holding her arms out for Armel to come closer. He cuddled up close to his mother's warmth, not taking long to fall asleep during to the comfort it brought. Agate smiled down at her son, happy to see him so peaceful. Having him there had a comfort for her too, she didn't feel so alone. She soon fell asleep as well, no longer tossing and turning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>